Err You serious?
by oo.justbecause.oo
Summary: Hermione Granger is no more, she is forced to marry the world's biggest prat, and in the process, finds out the mystery surrounding her birth. Who dumped her at a Muggle orphanage and led everyone to believe that the Savinis eldest child was dead? Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, my first Dramione! **

**I know this is a very cliche storyline, but I just wanted to try it. Although, I promise to make it slightly different to the usual. I promise. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione took one glance at the mirror and shrieked. A dishevelled girl with puffy eyes and swollen cheeks stared, with an expression of utmost horror and despair, right back at her. Today her hair certainly was at its worst. She looked, quite frankly, like an overgrown, brown hedge. Hermione leaned in closer and examined her eyes. They were swollen from crying herself to sleep last night…

Why oh why did it have to be today? Hermione let out a small wail. Why did she have to look like that on the day she was going to meet her family for the first time?

Splashing herself with cold water (she still hadn't fully woken up yet), Hermione's thoughts painfully turned back to a couple of weeks ago. She had been absolutely devastated to find that her parents, Robert and Jane Granger were not in fact, her real parents at all and had adopted her when she was barely a year old from an orphanage. The orphanage had found her on their doorstep, without any explanation as to why she was there, and had taken her in.

And it wasn't until yesterday that she discovered who her real family were. The Savinis. (The Ministry were still trying to find out why Hermione, potential heir to the enormous Savini fortune, was dumped at an orphanage at birth.) They were an old, powerful pureblood family. Which meant she was a pureblood. (Wow, that took some getting used to!) Which also meant that she was everything that she had despised in none other than Draco Malfoy, who never failed to remind everyone of his pureblood lineage and of his family's wealth. (Which was even more enormous than the Savinis). Hermione could imagine Malfoy strutting around in his manor, treating his house-elves as if they were scum on the bottom of his shoes.

Hermione finished washing her face and started brushing her teeth.

Argh. Just thinking about the little prat made her furious and want to puke at the same time. His blond hair slicked back on his big head, his annoying trademark smirk and even the way he sauntered about as if he owned the place. Although Hermione was a little gratified when she thought about how, when she returned to Hogwarts in a couple of months, Malfoy wouldn't be able to call her his favourite nickname – Mudblood Granger. But heaven knows what the stupid schmuck might replace it with. She shuddered.

Hermione rinsed and dried her hands. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she walked straight into the bathroom door, forgetting that it was closed.

BANG!

Groaning and rubbing her sore head and toe, Hermione opened the door and limped into her bedroom.

To say that she was nervous about meeting her real family would be the understatement of the century. Would they be like the Malfoys, snobbish and rude? Would they welcome her with open arms or turn her away because she had been raised by muggles? Or would they even, (Hermione thought, mortified), reject her and leave her with no family?

Hermione's stomach churned with butterflies – no wait, make that giant man-eating piranhas.

She dressed hurriedly in the clothes she had picked the night before when she learned she was going to meet the Savinis. _I mean, my family _she mentally corrected herself. Hermione had received a letter delivered by a handsome dark green owl (Oh no, are they Slytherins?) from her family giving her the address and saying how delighted they would be if she could come at midday and stay for dinner, for which they had invited other guests as well, to celebrate the union of their family. Her real mother, Eleanor Savini, had written it. Hermione had then said the name out loud, testing it on her mouth. It had felt strange, yet familiar at the same time. Her father's name she learned, was Dimitri Senior and also she discovered that she had siblings! For the first time in her life, she was not an only child. (Well, technically, she had never been an only child but Hermione dismissed the thought) She had two, Helena who was three years older than her and nearing twenty-one and Dimitri Junior who had just turned eight years old.

They had arranged to meet at Savini Manor at midday… Hermione checked her watch. It was now eleven-forty. Drat! She had overslept.

Hermione almost tripped headlong down the stairs in her rush. Her parents – _I mean my foster parents _– were nowhere to be seen...

Wolfing down her breakfast, which consisted of toast and a glass of milk, Hermione grabbed her bag, took one last look at her reflection, checked the time which was now eleven fifty-five and apparated to Savini Manor.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Just to add, to keep you on your toes, a bombshell will be dropped in the next chapter.**

**:D**

**Please read and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed. :) :P :D

So this chapter is dedicated to

Ananglewithnoname: Thanks!!!

SimonandJeanetteAreBest: Glad you like it!

**Sorry guys, I had to move the bombshell. But it will be in the next chapter, I promise**.

**IMPORTANT: I have decided to change Helena's age to fifteen, therefore making her younger than Hermione by two years who is now the eldest daughter. Don't ask. It just works that way. :D**

okay, enough talking. I present to you... \/

* * *

_CHAPTER 2: You're not serious?_

**

* * *

**Hermione had to say, the Savini Manor was not at all like she had anticipated. What she had been expecting was more along the lines of a dark, menacing manor looming over her head, without a trace of warmth or a welcome air. However, instead, what she saw in front of her was in fact, completely opposite.

First of all, it consisted of carefully carved sandstone blocks instead of the usual cold and grey stone. One could see the immaculate lawns and gardens stretching beyond it with small, neatly trimmed hedges and bushes leading the way to the grand entrance. Hermione could easily picture a family living there. The whole property just radiated serenity and Hermione sighed contentedly as a waft of beautifully scented roses lingered by.

She let out a squeal when a house-elf apparated suddenly beside her, jolting her ungracefully from her reverie.

"Mo begs his mistress' pardon. Mo only came here to show mistress her way." Hermione glanced down and was delighted to notice that Mo, the house-elf, was wearing clean clothing, with no evident signs of punishment inflicted on the body. This meant, she thought happily, that her family were treating their house-elves with the proper respect and had probably freed them! (Hmm... maybe I could ask them to join S.P.E.W...)

She nodded in assent, slightly nervous again now that she remembered why she was there.

When they reached the front entrance and Mo flung open the door, Hermione couldn't help but let out a gasp. The interior of Savini Manor was indeed living up to the rumors. Inside, the rooms were luxuriously yet comfortably furnished, with gilded portraits of former Savinis looking down at her, in apparent curiosity. She examined her ancestors with renewed interest, noting with some surprise at their familiarity in looks. It obvious now, where she got her eyes and freckles from. But her hair? Not one of them, she saw, had bushy hair. They all had their fair share of good looks, she noted as well, blushing slightly when a handsome young man winked cheekily down at her.

_Oh for goodness sake Hermione, get a grip on yourself! _

She was somewhat reassured when she saw the obvious jovial expressions on their faces, instead of the proud and haughty ones she had been fearing to see.

"Mistress Savini? Please come this way."

Blushing again at probably looking like a complete zonk, Hermione hastily walked (and tripped) over the luscious carpet in her hurry to follow Mo. She looked nervously at the door he was indicating for a moment, but steeled herself...

_Hee...Hoo...Hee...Hoo_ _You can do this Hermione!_

_..._poked her head cautiously through the door way.

Nothing had prepared Hermione for the loud fanfare-like greeting from within. Her family stood quite alone in the room, their faces upturned in delight.

"Hermione!"

"My daughter!"

Suddenly she was nearly cannoned over by an over enthusiastic little brother; Dimitri Jnr, who was wrapping his arms around her waist and shouting her new-found nickname.

"'Mione! 'Mione!"

"Hey let me see her too!" A slightly more composed older sister, nevertheless grinning like mad, came and embraced Hermione in a tight hug.

The combined forces of the two siblings became too much for Hermione and whilst patting her brother on the head, returning Helena's hug and laughing like there was no tomorrow, she keeled over.

Immediately, her family's overjoyed faces turned into alarm as their latest relative lay wheezing on the ground. Helena quickly pulled a now sheepish looking Dimitri off Hermione and began to apologise profusely. However, a thunderous voice cut in:

"Helena! Dimitri! Stop at once!"

With a speed that was almost comical, said sister and brother zoomed back to their original positions assuming expressions of utmost guilt on their faces, pleading for forgiveness.

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed.

Relieved that she was alright and not taking it too seriously, her family subsided into fits of laughter. Meanwhile, her parents strode over and gathered Hermione in their arms. She took this opportunity to look at their faces for the first time. Her mother, Eleanor Savini, who was now attempting to hold back her tears, was indeed a beautiful woman. Delicate as a flower but Hermione saw a little of herself in her mother. Her father, Dimitri Senior, was tall and undeniably handsome, had dark hair and already she knew where she had inherited her temper from. Both were middle-aged but were able to keep a little of their youth, from the agility and grace in which they walked and the energy in which they spoke.

Her mother, was now crying helplessly into Hermione's shoulder.

"My daughter, Hermione... (sob) at last. I thought I would never see you again!"

Her father comforted his wife while appraising his newly-found daughter. The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled happily at Hermione, glad that they had found their missing daughter at last.

"Hermione, welcome to our family! Would you care to stay for dinner? Some relatives are coming to visit to see you, dear." All this was said quite tenderly and Hermione found herself tearing up a little as all the stress and pressure seemed to melt at her relief with how her family were being so accepting.

"There, there, Helena can you lead your sister to her rooms? You could show her around the house if you like."

Helena nodded gleefully and (enthusiastic once more) she seized her sister's hand and literally dragged Hermione out of the room in her haste.

***

As they walked, Hermione began to become quite attached to her younger sister, Helena, as she found that they both had similar interests. They laughed heartily at jokes and Hermione remarked on some of the family heirlooms as they passed.

"Oh, that is - wow!"

"Yeah, that's the armour that Izac Savini in the medieval wizarding times."

"Hey, do you know the Zabinis? Are we related to them? 'Cause Savini sounds an awful lot like Zabini..."

Helena looks surprised. "Of course! They are our cousins! We see them practically every holidays!"

"... What?! I am related to a Slytherin? Wait, are all Savinis Slytherin? Because I think I broke tradition here..."

She laughs. " Hey, don't worry. Not every pureblood goes to Hogwarts you know! But mum and dad are thinking of sending me there, so I can go to the same school as you."

Hermione cheered and grinned happily with her sister.

"But, I'm just wondering, does our family care a lot about being pureblood? I'm called a mudblood at school, even though I'm not now, but all the purebloods seem to really hate Muggles..." Hermione babbled.

Helena wrinkled her nose, thoughtfully. " Well, we used to but now we don't seem to really care that much. We are proud of the fact that we are purebloods but nothing more. " she answered honestly.

Hermione smiled, relieved. "Just so you know, I am a huge Muggle supporter!"

They laughed again and at last they reached their rooms.

Pointing to the right, Helena said: "This door to leads to Dimitri's rooms, this one yours and this one mine!" She added, begging: "Hermione please can you stay with us? We can have all your stuff sent here you know. Please? Persuade your foster parents, or something."

Hermione grinned and pretended to think about it. "Please???"

"Haha, yes of course! I don't want to talk to my foster parents though."

An uncomfortable silence.

"Well, do you want to see your rooms or not?"

***

A few hours later, another house-elf apparated outside and knocked on their doors. Hermione and Helena had been busy playing a game of Exploding Snap and screeching like a bunch of hyenas.

"Alright, alright. What is it Stella?"

"Mistress calls you down for dinner. The guests have arrived." And with that, Stella apparated back.

Hermione's eyes widened, as she thought of something she had overlooked.

"What?"

"Do you know who is coming? What if they don't like me?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Calm down, calm down. Its just the Zabinis, the Malfoys and the Deubreuils."

"Wait, rewind. Did you say MALFOY?"

"Mon Dieu! Look at your hair, geez. Hermione - breathe."

"What's with the French?" Hermione asked, sidetracked.

"Sorry, it's 'cause of mum. She's part French and Italian. Dad's Italian too."

"... Malfoy... You serious?"

* * *

TBC

(Sorry about the bombshell, it'll be in the next chapter, pinkpromise)

Well, what do you think?

Mon Dieu = My God in French


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter as promised!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hurry up Hermione! What's taking you so long?"

"I don't know what to wear!" Hermione wailed despairingly.

Helena entered Hermione's rooms, an amused expression on her face. Without another word, she gestured to another doorway, saying: "You don't think we would have let you come without stocking your wardrobe do you? Have a look, and try one on. It's just a family dinner."

Hermione gasped in delight as she pulled aside a curtain, revealing a dimly lit room. Indeed, there would have been no need for worry, with the spacious wardrobe she now owned. Looking much like a child who just woke up and realised that it was Christmas Day, she admired the full length mirror that hung to one side and started looking through the racks of fine clothing that lined the walls. After a moment, Hermione paused, a little shocked.

"This is all mine?"

Helena raised her eyes dramatically upwards and nodded.

"Welcome to the Savinis."

*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*

A few moments later, both girls descended down the stairs to the dining hall, ready to meet the guests.

Helena donned a look of complete politeness as they neared, while Hermione prepared herself for a night of thinly veiled insults (Malfoy) and sufficient awkwardness.

"Hermione!" Her mother called.

"I would like to introduce you to Sebastian and Ruth Zabini. This is my daughter, Hermione. Oh, and I hear you've met their wonderful son, Blaise, at school, dear?" Hermione smiled politely to Mr and Mrs Zabini, while nodding to Blaise, who Hermione was surprised to notice, didn't greet her with the usual haughty disdain. He smiled genially and seemed to disregard his previous attitude towards her.

"Hey"

"Um... hi Blaise."

"So how are you doing?"

"Alright, thanks. I'm just adjusting, think it'll take me a while."

"Hmm..", he agreed, but seemed to see someone he knew and called them over, "Oi, Draco!"

Hermione almost didn't recognise Malfoy until they were a few feet apart. He strode over, towering over Hermione. She noticed he didn't sleek his hair back anymore and his face had matured a little, diminishing his pointed chin and his high cheek bones more prominent.

_I never really noticed, but he certainly does look handsome... _Hermione shook herself mentally. _What are you thinking? So what? He's still the same arrogant little-_

"Hi Hermione!"

She looked at him in surprise. _Did Malfoy just say hi to me? Without any sarcasm or mockery? Really? What's the world coming to? _Hermione thought, then came to an answer. _Does it really make so much difference if I am pureblood or not? Git._

"Um... Hermione, you alright there? Just spaced out for a second there." Blaise said, looking at her. "Well, I'm just going to get some more of this stuff. It sure is good!" He indicated the glass in his hand and walked off.

Malfoy smirked at her. "Enjoying yourself, now that you know what is to be a pureblood? A big change from being a mudblood bookworm, eh?" He sneered. "Don't kid yourself. I was just being polite. Not a good idea to make a bad impression on your new parents, is it?"

Hermione silently let out a breath. The old Malfoy was back.

"Shut up. You would think that, being a pureblood and all, you would have known I was one? Geez, it must have come as a big shock to you, when you found out that you've been mistaken for what, six years? Really, you should do a checkup on _your _bloodline. There seems to be some doubt."

Malfoy's face flushed angrily.

"How dare y-"

"If everyone could please sit accordingly at the table, dinner is to be served." The host, Hermione's father, announced as the guests began to look for their seats at the long dining table that stretched down the middle of the hall.

With a parting glare, Malfoy strode off to his seat beside his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*

Dinner was delicious. It had been magicked so that everyone's favourite dish was served, both on their plates and the courses.

Hermione had never eaten so much in her life. It didn't help when her plate kept refilling, tempting her again and again.

Presently, she saw her mother and father nod to each other. Her mother rose from her seat, signaling for silence with one elegant hand gesture.

"We have an announcement, one that may come a shock to of all you, especially our dear Hermione, who was reunited with us only this morning." Everyone clapped amiably, congratulating the Savinis. Hermione glanced up curiously.

"As we are all aware, it has been a pureblood tradition that our children are betrothed to each other from an early age, for the sole purpose of uniting our pureblood families. My husband and I have noticed that our Hermione will turn seventeen next week. This is the age when she is to marry, cementing the bond." Hermione stiffened. "I think it is in everyone's interest to know that before she was...taken away, Hermione was betrothed to-"

_No..._ **(part of me wants to stop here! :P but that would be just mean so...)**

"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione reeled in shock. Her head snapped around, her eyes meeting Malfoy's own, who seemed equally shocked.

She stood up abruptly, well aware of everyone's eyes on her and turned on her mother and father, imploring.

"Mother. Father. Is this true? No. NO, this-this cannot be happening! Malfoy?! MALFOY?! Please anyone but him! .... And so soon! I am only seventeen! I-I..." Hermione uncharacteristically spluttered off.

There was a screeching of chairs as both her father, Dimitri Senior, and said Malfoy stood up as well.

...

Malfoy sat back down, obviously fuming. It seemed everyone else in the dining hall was shocked too, Blaise's expression would have almost been comical if not for the situation. He had frozen in the act of drinking from his goblet, the drink spilling out of his mouth and running down his neck. His eyes were wide and he looked thoroughly taken aback.

"First of all, I would like to apologise to my daughter, at the suddenness of all this, and that I completely understand your reaction. However, I would like to explain to everyone present, why it is imperative that Hermione marries so soon. We regret that she is to be taken from us so soon after our union, but it is necessary. A curse was put on all the pureblood families present that if tradition was not obeyed, misfortune would befall us all. The original intention was that both parties would be able to know who their betrothed was at the age of thirteen, so they could marry on good terms, but due to our predicament, that part was unfortunately unable to be carried out. So Miss _Savini_ and Mr Malfoy should understand that there is nothing that can be done, therefore further drama is uncalled for."

There was a small commotion as Hermione swayed on her feet. A young man with dark hair rushed by her side and caught her before she fell.

Malfoy was left staring at his mother accusingly, who had the grace to look away. He raked his fingers through his hair, wearily.

_Merlin... what next?_

_

* * *

_

**If you don't really understand the curse part, it will be explained further in the next chapter.**

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I really proud of myself for updating so soon each time. (like, everyday)

But, I have to go to music camp soon, so I am willing to strike a deal with everyone. :P

If I get more than five reviews, I will update two chapters before then.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I got way more than 5 reviews! Thank you everyone! I got so inspired that I decided to update again today!

Author's Note: Thanks to one thoughtful reviewer who pointed out that it was going a bit too fast. i completely agree, and I apologise for that. Just imagine that Hermione spent a little more time with her new family instead of a couple of hours before discovering that she she was going to get married. But I hope you understand that I originally made it so soon to hurry things along a bit and to avoid complications like, why malfoy and why now?

Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hermione begins to become more at home

* * *

Hermione sat up groggily. It took a whole minute for her to realise where she was, lying in her bed, and another to dimly recall what had happened with some horror.

With a groan she fell back onto the pillows, that threatened to suffocate her.

Soon, there was a knock at her door and her mother, still in her dress robes, entered with Helena and Dimitri trailing behind.

"Good. You're awake. I can't say I am impressed with your behaviour earlier at dinner, in front of all those guests too... I have half a mind to assign you a tutor to teach you the ways of a proper Savini lady... but never mind that! I truly am regretful as to the shock you received so soon in our reunion, which may caused you to act this way. But I have come here to explain some things that are no doubt overwhelming you." She said all this with such a concerned, motherly voice, her kindly blue eyes gazing at her affectionately, that Hermione found herself relaxing a little.

She nodded numbly as she felt herself pale as she faced the prospect of marriage. With. The. Ferret. Oh Merlin!

"Mother, can it not wait? The marriage, I mean. Can it not be changed, either? Mal-Draco-we-so-argh! I can't! Marry a person i have loathed for six years? Hermione couldn't help stuttering again.

Beside her, Helena piped up. "You can't avoid it Hermione! Remember the curse? If you don't consent to marry him, who knows what will happen?"

"Could you tell me more about this ... curse?" Hermione asked doubtfully, trying to divert their attention.

Her mother answered. "Well, purebloods have worked hard ever since the creation of wizards to maintain their status. In order to keep their blood lines 'untainted', they would only marry other purebloods, who were often relatives." She sighed ever so slightly. "So they began to arrange marriages for their children, often before they even turned a year old, to ensure that the generations to come would be pureblooded as well and also benefiting in gaining powerful alliances with other families in the process. The children were meant to grow up together, to make it easier for them to marry. However when pureblood wizards and witches began to elope and go against the tradition, it was found that terrible misfortunes would befall the families and themselves. More than once were bodies of the unfortunate families were discovered trapped in their homes, having died a horrible and gruesome death." She shuddered delicately.

"This is what we know as the curse. It is truly a terrible one and it will start to show when betrothed couples do not consent to marry before their seventeenth birthday. That is why because your seventeenth birthday is in a week, it is really a matter of time. That is also why, we had to tell you and Mr Malfoy as soon as possible, much to our chagrin. Your marriage shall take place soon after you both become legal adults.

"Your betrothed shall become of age a month after you do... " Mrs Savini gasped suddenly, as if struck by some horrendous thought: "Mon Dieu, that only leaves a month to plan the wedding! We Savinis always have proper weddings! What should I do?I should alert the family wedding planner at once!" Distracted, she hurried out of the room in a whirl of silk and exotic perfume, excusing herself as she did so.

Hermione and Helena glanced at each other and laughed. Dimitri Jnr, who had been silent all this time, had been picking at Hermione's various gifts that were laid out at the foot of the bed. Something she had forgotten to see, thus resulting in a half-eaten box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, with various items like wrapping paper and ribbon scattered around him.

"Dimitri! What are you doing?" Helena asked sharply.

He looked up innocently, hoping she wouldn't notice...

"I have gifts? Where?"

In a flash, Hermione had opened all of her presents (with much help from her siblings I should say), mostly from the guests congratulating her on her family reunion, exclaiming in wonder and surprise at each one. The pressing issue at hand was pushed aside for the moment as she admired the necklace she was given from the Malfoys. It was made of white gold, inlaid with precious gems, some of them the size of her own thumbnail. It was a dainty little thing, with an intricate design of twisting fire, elaborately and exquisitely crafted and of goblin make. Extravagant yet refined, Hermione remarked that that they never passed an opportunity to flaunt their wealth.

She received a small wristwatch from the Zabinis, and was undoubtedly expensive. It told the hour, day and even remarked on the weather due to a tricky little charm on it. It was crafted wholly out of small pieces of coloured coral and glass that were linked together.

And lastly, the Deubreuils. They had given the most thoughtful and humorous gift by far. A talking book. It was beautifully made, the rich leather binding and creamy pages making Hermione sigh in contentment, as her fingers stroked the cover. That wasn't all. It gave advice as to which books to read, it could show her pictures from around the world, recite poems and whole books, carry out a full-blown conversation with someone and, it was waterproof. Which meant Hermione could use it literally anywhere.

As she placed her gifts one by one carefully on her desk by the windows, Helena and Dimitri spoke up, both wearing wicked grins.

Somewhat apprehensively, Hermione asked them what was the matter.

"You surely don't think mother and father would have neglected to give you a welcome present? And us too!"

With a baffled expression on her face, Hermione followed her brother and sister out of her rooms and into the East wing, where all the family rooms and guests rooms were. Grinning even wider now, they led their now slightly nervous older sister into a cavernous room. It was dark and strangely, little light shone in.

_Lumos. _Helena lit the room with her wand and began lighting the candles.

Hermione's eyes became as big as saucers and her jaw slackened as she took in the enormous floor to ceiling shelves that were pushed up against the walls, a cosy fireplace on one side with comfortable armchairs in the centre. It was a library. _Her_ own library!

She began to flit about the shelves and shouting every now and again when she would find a rare book. Then, when words failed to explain how happy she was, Hermione literally charged at Helena and Dimitri, crushing them in an enthusiastic and bone-shattering hug that left them gasping for breath and rubbing their sore ribs.

"Sheesh kebab, its just a library!" Dimitri attempted to calm Hermione down. And failed. Miserably.

*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*

It was getting late, and Hermione's first eventful day with her new family was almost at an end. Not even her mother's assurances that Hermione would go shopping for the wedding (which probably meant dashing around to every store in Great Britain and ending up buying everything) nor the looming prospect of her unwanted marriage to Malfoy could stop a smile grace her face as she slept peacefully.

She would deal with everything tomorrow.

* * *

Well? Is it getting too slow now? I tried to make this chapter a smooth transition stage bit so I can get on to the more fun stuff which will come later. :P

Tell me if it seems a bit rushed in the explanation about the marriage thing.

Criticism is always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!

Here is the next chapter:

* * *

Chapter 5: "Will you marry me?"

* * *

The morning sunlight shone through her window, gently rousing a sleeping Hermione. Her eyes fluttered open and for several minutes she lay there in her enormous four-poster bed, struggling to remember why she was felt so elated.

For a moment she was confused. _This doesn't seem like my room..._ Then it came all at once, as she blinked away her sleep.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Hermione screamed into the pillows (which muffled the sound most effectively) and vented out all her feelings, by pummeling the mattress (which was very comfortable by the way), and thrashing around in her bed. These feelings mainly consisted of being so excited (namely about her personal library, her gifts, the beautiful house she found all of a sudden to be living in) and feeling so desperately helpless that it made her angry. The latter being, of course, Malfoy. Getting married in a month. Living in Malfoy Manor. Dashing all the dreams she had had of falling in love and the marrying at twenty-something-plan.

Hermione screamed again.

After a moment she sat up suddenly, her hair wild and a smile plastered to her face. Her sheets were twisted around her legs and as a result, she almost fell out of her bed. Quickly, she dressed and padded to her desk, in a pair of extremely fluffy slippers. She spent another minute looking in awe at her gifts. (She had half-thought that they would vanish in the night). Hermione carefully clasped the watch onto her small wrist and admired the way it sparkled and shimmered in the light.

Picking up her talking book, which immediately squawked a: "Good morning!", she cast a glare at the Malfoy necklace and left her rooms, heading towards the library.

*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*

Having spent some time in the library reading some books and curled up in an armchair by the fire, Hermione glanced up to see Mo the house-elf beside her.

"Miss Savini would care to have breakfast with the others?"

Hermione agreed quite enthusiastically, realising that she was something close to ravenous.

After breakfast, her mother asked to see her in the drawing room. Upon entering it, Hermione almost turned around and came back out, for sitting opposite her mother was the most unwanted person on the planet. Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, Hermione, come sit next to your betrothed, for today you both have to make a decision. Hopefully the right one of course." said Mrs Savini.

Trying to keep her disgust from showing on her face, Hermione perched on the extreme edge of the love-seat, as far as she could sit from ferrethead. To her dismay, said ferrethead reached out with his long arms and practically dragged her over to him, a mischievous look in his eye.

"What are you-"

"Darling, how did you like my gift? I hand-picked it myself, of course." He drawled in her ear, drawing her close. The nerve of him!

Her mother sat, bemused, as a now writhing Hermione was pinned against Malfoy's side, whose smirk was beginning to become a little restrained.

"Hermione? Mr Malfoy?"

With one feisty elbow jab to the ribs, they sprung apart, Hermione looking incredibly embarassed and Malfoy attempting to hide his grimace.

"You need to decide."

Hermione glared at Malfoy, daring him to do it again, and answered. "As much as I hate this, I-I consent. I would never wish my family ill-will."

Malfoy said the same, adding "Phew! I'm glad she isn't a mudblood anymore, though. I don't know what I would have done!" He pretended to swoon, for the sole purpose of irritating Hermione further, who was about to reply indignantly, when-

"Then would you both get on your knees and grasp hands. I will now magically bond you." Hermione swore she saw her mother's lips twitch, as if she was fighting back laughter.

If looks could kill, the pair would have died a thousand times over. Glaring daggers at each other, they gripped each other's hands with a little more force than necessary. (Malfoy apparently hadn't forgotten the now painful ache in his ribs)

"Do you, Hermione Eleanor Savini consent to marry Draco Abraxas Malfoy?"

Gritting her teeth, she replied. "I do."

"Do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy consent to marry Hermione Eleanor Savini?"

He sighed dramatically. "I do."

Two magical streaks of pulsing light shot out of Mrs Savini's wand and entwined itself around the now officially betrothed couple.

It glowed fiercely for a few seconds and faded, leaving behind sharp, high-pitched peals of bells ringing in their ears.

They dropped hands hastily.

"The rest of the vows will be taken at the wedding ceremony. Now, today, you will both have to start preparing. You will also have to buy engagement rings, may I suggest Heather's in Diagon Alley? They have the best. Of course, a wedding dress should be chosen. And let me warn you, the media will be all over you once you step out of the Savini gates. They have been crowding around since yesterday! Oh, and did you know that you two made this morning's headlines in the Daily Prophet!"

Hermione groaned.

*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*

"I can't believe I am actually marrying you! What will Harry and Ron say?" Hermione tripped on the thick carpet (again), ignoring Malfoy's sniggers, apparently realising something important, "And school starts in two weeks!"

They approached the front entrance.

Draco smirked. "What will Harry and Ron say?" He mimicked. "Don't think you've got it bad. Do you have any idea what marrying _you_ will do to my reputation? And what will Astoria say? I do have a girlfriend, you know. Urgh, I can't even begin to think about it!"

The house-elves bowed them out, and all of a sudden they were overwhelmed by the flashing cameras, and the yelling of reporters, firing question after question.

"Is it true that former Hermione Granger is a Savini?"

"How do you feel about marrying Draco Malfoy, who you have been infatuated with since first year?"

"Hey! That's not true! I _was not_-"

Hermione's outraged protestations were cut off as Malfoy wrapped his arms around her shoulders nonchalantly, smirking as he did so.

"It's true. She was ecstatic when she found out that she was engaged to _me_. I never guessed..."

Miss Savini suddenly let out a very unlady-like snort and punched her fiance on the arm.

"In your dreams, Draco Malfoy!"

And with that, Hermione seized his arm, shoving journalists out of the way and hurried out the front gates. She apparated into Diagon Alley.

*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*

"What was that all about? How could you?" Hermione yelled at Malfoy, who was busy adding his sore arm to his collection of injuries.

"Oh come on, don't think I haven't seen your longing looks at me in class since day one! Besides," Malfoy sidled closer to Hermione, "who wouldn't fall in love with me, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hermione huffed frustratedly, shoving him away, "Don't delude yourself! You probably were too busy being jealous of Harry to notice anything else, anyway." She snorted again. "Me, in love with you? You wish!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and was about to retort angrily, when Hermione suddenly gasped in horror and pulled them both into the shadows.

"What, you've decided to admit that you're in lo-"

"Ssshhh!"

"I'm sorry, did you just sh-"

"SSSHHH! Didn't you see? Oh Merlin! It's Harry and Ron! And the rest of the Weasleys! They must've gone out early to buy their school stuff! What if they find out?" Hermione paced nervously.

Malfoy paled. "Potter and Weaselbee? Are you sure? Where? Merlin, if they find out... Geez, especially Weaselbee... I'm sure he'll kick up a hell lot of a fuss..."

Then, they both distinctly heard Mrs Weasley, who was passing by the bookshop, remark; "Goodness, don't you think it's time we bought the paper? Ever since Errol had that accident... how about the Daily Pr-"

"NO!" Both Hermione and Malfoy sprang out of the shadows and literally jumped Mrs Weasley. Malfoy snatched the newspaper right out of her hands, shoving it into his robes. Hermione stood in front of Mrs Weasley, in an attempt to hide the newspaper stand.

"Hey Hermione! Where'd you come from?" asked a very surprised Ron.

Hermione waved her arms randomly. "You know, some-somewhere over there, like over _there, _but that's not really important..."

"What's happening?" asked Harry. "And why are you with Malfoy?"

Said Malfoy and Harry exchanged their usual glares and sneers.

"You know... passing by...he was just there..." Hermione said vaguely. She noticed that the Weasleys still looked suspicious. Fortunately, Malfoy came to her rescue (well, his head was on the line too) and said, "Why don't you come inside to buy your books? I heard that Gilderoy Lockhart regained his memory and is still here to get autographs! He's just inside..." (Doubtless, this was a fib, but a very persuasive one too, for Mrs Weasley immediately started to pull out a mirror to see if her hair was okay and even Hermione chanced a look inside.)

"Come along dears! Gilderoy Lockhart! Why ever didn't you say so first? Come on quickly, quickly!" A slightly flustered Mrs Weasley ushered the group inside.

Meanwhile, Malfoy incinerated the rest of the newspapers, not even bothering to look at the man who angrily popped out of nowhere, and handed him a bag of sickles.

However, all their attempts at hiding the truth turned out to be futile, as when they entered the bookshop, they realised that the newspaper stands selling the Daily Prophet were inside as well!

"Oh no..." Hermione groaned as Ron picked up one and began reading the headlines.

"Oi, guys, Hermione's in the newspaper! And so is-" Malfoy and a mortified Hermione, debated whether to run or not, as they watched Ron's face transform from curiosity to shock and horror. He raised his head slowly, meeting their fearful eyes.

"Is this true?"

* * *

Ha! cliffe! I decided it was getting too long and I thought I should update. I'm not too happy with this chapter though...

But what do you think? Don't bother about telling me the grammatical errors cuz I know I've got heaps.

But nevertheless, review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Warning: This is not the usual Dramione, whatever you may think so far.

Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling. So there.

* * *

Chapter 6: Whatever

* * *

Hermione blew back strands of her hair, and sighed tiredly. It had taken her _two hours_ to convince the Weasleys+Harry that no, it was not at all some kind of joke and that yes, she really would be getting married to Malfoy. And yes, she really was a Savini. She had watched, a little terrified, when her friends had been gobsmacked for at least several minutes, even managing to regurgitate some choice swear words, earning them a reproving glare from their mother, who had sat by the sidelines, equally shocked.

Ron hadn't even asked how she was feeling about all this, although Harry did have enough tact to say: "Send me an owl Hermione. I'm sure its difficult enough as it is." Meanwhile, Ron had been turning various shades of colour, from white to pink, red, blue, red, fire hydrant red, redder still and finally green when Hermione whacked him over the head and told him to shut up. (He had been blithering all the time about Malfoy and what he would do when he got his hands on him!)

Thankfully, Malfoy had the sense to step away from their heated conversation, although Hermione wasn't too happy about the fact that he had pranced away to give his girl (Astoria) a peck on the cheek and leaving her to clean up the mess.

Presently, when she had at last said goodbye to her friends and the Weasleys, she met up with Malfoy.

"Had fun? I bet you did, telling your little boys not to worry, that you still love them, giving them a pat on the head and kissing them goodbye!" Hermione was startled by the venom in his voice. Then she recovered. After all, this was Malfoy.

"Shut your trap." Hermione retorted rudely. "You don't know anything, Draco Malfoy so stop acting like you do."

"How dare you say that to me! Oh, you may have the blood of a noble Savini but you're still the bushy-haired, buckteethed bookworm you were in first year! Manners of a street urchin and the looks of one too." He sneered. "You're not even worthy enough to clean my shoes!" All this was said in such disdainful contempt that Hermione reeled back in shock. Never in her life, had Malfoy said something as rude and hateful as this.

"Are you alright? You sound like an insomniac. Weren't you the one who started prattling on about blood status? Well it turns out that you have the same blood as _me_! And manners, Malfoy? Really? You don't even have enough to fill a thimble, let alone enough decency to be an actual wizard! Piss on yourself, why don't you?"

Hate and disgust flared in Malfoy's eyes. Then it died, as if he was trying to pull himself together. "Whatever, beaverface. I'm done talking to you. We'll order the rings and the wedding stuff in." His jaw clenched briefly. "Goodbye." And with that, he turned on his heel and apparated away from her.

Hermione stood there, a mixture of emotions in her face. Hurt, shock, anger, despair and loathing. What was wrong with him? One minute he was flirting openly, the next minute he was treating her as if she was the lowest of the low. How could she be marrying someone like this? Hell, she was stuck with him for life! (Because of the curse)

Realisation shook her then. She was stuck with the one person she hated the most in the whole wide world. For Life. Forever. Until she died, she would never be able to be free of his sneers and snide remarks. Nor escape from him, for fear of hurting those around her. Hermione could feel her dream image, of herself and her future husband, blissfully in love, laughing together surrounded by their children, shattering to a million shards of ... nothing.

Her face scrunched up miserably and she crouched down on the pavement and cried her heart out, oblivious to the sympathising looks people gave her as they passed. She was also oblivious to the fact that a certain young man with dark hair, was watching her. After a moment, he approached Hermione and sat down next to her.

Her tears subsided and Hermione realised after a while that someone was sitting next to her. Watching her cry.

She quickly wiped her face and glanced at the young man, who flashed her a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this. It's just... You-you don't have to do this you know..." Hermione's throat closed off, preventing her from talking anymore.

"That's alright. I understand. Everybody has days like these." His voice was soft and warm, a little boyish but still comforting.

"It's just that-" All of sudden, Hermione found herself pouring her soul out to him, from the beginning when she found out that she was a pureblood to her unwanted marriage to Malfoy.  
"I can't marry him but if I don't, I'll condemn my family." She broke off, realising just how foolish she sounded.

"I really don't have any choice, do I? Whichever way I turn, it's a dead end. My life is a dead end."

Hermione didn't know how he did it, but she ended up with his cloak around her shoulders and her head leaning on his. A total stranger! But nevertheless, he didn't seem to mind. She yawned.

He laughed a little when he saw her eyes drooping, worn out by the pressure of the day. It was getting late now. Her parents would start to worry. He seemed to think so too, and asked her if he could take her home. When he got no response, he gathered her in his arms and apparated away.

* * *

Ooh! Who is this young man with 'dark hair'? Does anyone recognise him?

Tell me if you do! 'Cause he's about to play a huge part in the chapters to come.

I know its a really short and depressing chapter, but it was necessary. Just another stepping stone to the fun part. (I start jumping up and down whenever i think about it!) :P :D

I am really starting to enjoy writing this now! Bear in mind, the process is slow, but will sort of gradually start rolling.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow its been a while hasn't it? I'm such a lazy bum. :P

So sorry to leave you guys hanging there, if you're still here that is... *cough cough*

Hope you haven't all given up on me!

BTW, I have just read back my previous chapters, and I must say they are making me cringe. With. Despair.

Disclaimer: the genius of HP and me? Nah.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Hermione rolled over and smacked her hand on the _very_ insistent alarm clock Harry had given her last Christmas. With the last of the _bleep bleep bleep_ ringing in her ears, she pulled a hand out from under the covers and was about rub her eyes when she felt her mother's fingers gently tugging them away.

Awake now (almost, not fully), Hermione struggled to unglue her eyelids and turned to look at her mother's patient face gazing down at her daughter.

There was silence.

Hermione was the first to break it. "Mother, what happened yesterday evening? I can't seem to remember how I got home after-..."

Mrs Savini brushed a bronze curl from Hermione's face and cupped her cheek with her right hand. And spoke the words that Hermione was dying to hear.

"I understand, what happened yesterday with you and Mr Malfoy. I am also aware that he left you ungraciously in Diagon Alley, all alone. Lady Malfoy is probably still speaking with him now."

Hermione grinned.

Mrs Savini continued, "It was pure luck that Jacques Daubreuil was there to escort you home, not a complete stranger. Oh dear, it seems as though we are needing Jacques a lot lately. Remember when you fainted? He was the one who caught you in his arms. And now this. What a good lad. The Deubreuil family are staying here, at the Savini Manor until he starts school, so I suggest you go to him personally and thank him. And as for breakfast, Stella will bring you some afterwards."

She bent her head and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and glided out of the room.

Hermione dressed thoughtfully, curious as to the mysterious Jacques. Donning a light blue cloak, she hurried eagerly out of her rooms, pausing only to wave at Dimitri Jnr, who was playing football on the lawns outside.

Some time later, (Hermione got lost) she found herself rapping her knuckles lightly on the elaborately carved, wooden doors of the guest rooms. A distant "Come in!" was heard and Hermione came inside. The sun's rays were pouring in through the open windows lining an entire wall of the guest rooms. These rooms were furnished quite surprisingly in a modern style, and Hermione was amazed to see the Weasley's Merchandise splayed out on a large mahogany desk.

"Hello. You are Miss Savini?" Asked a friendly voice.

Hermione turned around and immediately saw a young dark haired man of boyish features leaning on the side of a lounge. His hair was tousled and his eyes looked kind and humourous. And of course, undeniably handsome.

Hermione snapped out of it.

"Please, just Hermione will do. And you are Jacques Deubreuil?"

He replied jovially. "Jack will do thanks. So, how are you liking your new family?"

"They're great! I was kind of expecting something different, but I'm glad its turned out this way."

Jack smiled and nodded. "That's good I guess. Sorry for side-tracking you by the way, is there anything you need to ask me?"

"Oh, right. (Hermione mentally thumped herself) Yes, I just wanted to thank you about last night. And the time when I fainted... I didn't have a chance to thank you properly till now."

Jack laughed. "That's ok. Do you like books?"

Thrown off by the suddenness of his question, Hermione nodded.

"Me too! Do you mind following me for a sec? I think I have something you might like."

And with that, Jack turned on his heel and led Hermione through a series of rooms within the guest rooms (sounds weird I know) until they arrived at a set of wooden double doors, with elaborate golden handles. With a wave of his wand, he lit the floating candles on the side and magicked it so it would follow.

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the rows and rows of floor-to-ceiling shelves positioned on the cold, marble floor within the expansive room.

Jack laughed uproariously at her face. Motioning with his hand, he indicated for the gobsmacked Hermione to follow him through row after row until they reached a circular opening where it seemed, all the precious books were shelved.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked in wonder, running her long fingers across every book and breathing in that familiar smell of fresh parchment and ink and grass and and.. (direct reference to Harry Potter Book number I-forgot)

"Its a small portion of the Deubreuil library that I had had sent here during my stay at your place."

"You mean, you have even more at Deubreuil Manor?"

"Yes. Some of them are my parents' but most of them are mine." Jack ran eagerly down to the centre of the room, towards a glass dome, in which a object lay suspended inside. "Ah, there it is! Hermione, meet the first book ever made in Wizarding history."

... (silence)

(Laughs nervously.) "You're not serious are you? The _first_ book..."

Jack laughed again. He seems to like laughing. Jack's amused eyes look at her. "I am perfectly serious. Look for yourself!"

Letting out a breath, Hermione waited as Jack flicked his wand and the dome slid apart. The book floated out and opened to the first page. She prepared herself for flowing script and indecipherable hieroglyphs or at least something. But it was blank.

"Huh?"

If it were possible, Jack's grin grew even wider.

"Look again."

Even as Hermione turned to look again, a single word appeared on the rough yellow animal skin.

HI.

Great. The first proper book in Wizarding history has humour.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

This was how, over the next two weeks Hermione spent her days. With Jack. Most of the time, they were in Jack's library discussing Elf Rights but often they would pack some Butterbeer and Mrs Savini's crumpets with them and have a picnic at various spots in the Savini grounds. Jack was also a great artist so he would sit and sketch their surroundings or even Hermione who amused them both with ridiculous poses and grotesque faces.

It turned out that they actually had a lot in common. Jack was a huge fan of Weasley's Wizarding Wares and had a massive collection of their products, ranging from the infamous Extendable Ears to the latest Jumpin Fleebo which is a magical creature that closely resembles a guinea pig with big ears and feet. Its main thing is to jump a lot and make a lot of noise.

While Hermione did not actually approve of these merchandise, she did admit that they were actually quite clever.

Meanwhile, preparations for the wedding had come to an almost stand still, with both parties (ie Draco and Hermione) adamantly refusing to shop together again. EVER. They had ceased contact, despite warnings issued from their families that the wedding was going to take place in September whether they liked it or not. Mrs Savini tried relentlessly to persuade Hermione to even look at a wedding planner but all to no effect.

For now, Hermione is happily spending her days with Jack, whose wit and charisma often brought her literally down because she was laughing so much. Draco on the other hand, would walk hand in hand with Astoria and on Fridays would spend an evening playing Exploding Snap with Blaise.

But disaster is yet to strike. School starts in one week. Their wedding would take place a few days after.

_Neither can live while the other survives... _(ha jokes)

* * *

Wow, yet another serious chappie. Hope you liked it. I'll try and perk it up more. Can anyone guess where this story is heading?

toodles.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again!

Okay, before I begin, I would like to clear some things up. **Please don't skip this bit. It's important.**

One reviewer stated that I am 'missing the point of Hermione's character. Making her a pureblood sort of destroys the whole 'blood purity is meaningless' moral.' Just like to say, _that's the whole point_. Making her pureblood goes against all her morals, putting Hermione in a sticky situation. Resent her family, therefore resent herself? Right now, and I am sorry if I didn't make this clear, but right now, Hermione is meant to be confused and a little distracted, preferring not to face it at the moment.

That reviewer also said that nobody is reacting realistically to Hermione's parentage and that they would resent her for being brought up by muggles. Well, quite frankly, I have tried to make out that Hermione's family is the decent sort and won't judge her for her bringing up. Malfoy obviously does but Zabini doesn't. Why? Cause he doesn't give a damn. Hopefully, i will be able to elaborate more on everybody's character.

I think the main complaint is that Hermione would NEVER allow herself to get married to Malfoy. But I explained why she has to in the fourth or fifth chapter anyway.

And now, are you ready? ;D Here we go...

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

It was now September and school was starting today. Hermione kissed her parents goodbye and gave her brother a thumbs-up before turning and almost smashing into the fireplace. Helena attempted to hide her sniggers as she too, held her bags in one hand and some Floo Powder in the other.

"Platform 9 & 3/4!"

With the magical fire roaring up around them, Hermione felt cold wind breeze around her ankles and all at once they were there. The shouts of families waving goodbye, and the screech of owls all over the place was so familiar, she smiled.

The smoke cleared and Hermione found herself face to face with Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't-" He drawled.

"Shut it, skunk."

Helena looked shocked. Never before had she heard her sister speak like that! Of course, little did she know that that was only the tip of the iceberg...

Malfoy, on the other hand, looked quite put out at being so rudely interrupted in the middle of his trademark greeting.

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and pushed past him, towards Harry and Ron, who were standing in the middle of nowhere as per usual. They greeted each other quite cordially, however, Ron's eyes never seemed to leave her face. He apparently still hadn't gotten over the bloody marriage thing.

She introduced to them her sister, Helena, who had to go with the fifth years.

Harry gave Hermione a peck on the cheek (Ron clapped her on the back) and guided her to their usual compartment. Along the way, Hermione couldn't help but notice that nobody was meeting her eyes, even Hannah Abbott who turned around abruptly as soon as she saw her and went the other way! She could see sixth and seventh years holding the damn Daily Prophet and whispering in infuriatingly loud voices.

When she arrived, Neville, Luna and Ginny were already there, speaking in hushed voices, heads bent over what looked like a certain bit of paper...

"Erm." Hermione cleared her throat.

There was a loud chorus of "OW!"s when all three heads shot up at the same time. Rubbing their heads, Ginny attempted to shove the newspaper under her seat in a pathetic bid to save herself from Hermione's dangerous looking stance near the door.

"W-w-we were j-just-" Neville stammered nervously. Everyone began to back away, Ron included.

Smoke was beginning to whoosh out of her ears. Hermione saw red.

Then, she blew.

"WHAT THE EFFING HELL? IS IT MY FAULT THAT I HAVE TO MARRY THAT ARROGANT PERVERTED DISGUSTING GREASY STUPID EFFING FERRET? I HAD NO _CHOICE_! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, HUH? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE? AND I COME BACK AND EVERYBODY'S GOSSIPING ABOUT AS IF I HAD DONE SOMETHING DIRTY... AND NOW _YOU TOO_!"

While Hermione was busily ranting and raving at her friends cowering in the darkest corner of the compartment, someone came up and slapped her squarely in the face.

"How dare you speak about my Drakie-poo-poo in that way! Even though you will be marrying him, his love will always belong to me! God, if you weren't a Savini, I'd bloody well advada kedavra you!"

Yes. I know what you're thinking. Four words. Pansy Parkinson the Pug. No, wait. Make that five. Pansy Parkinson the _ugly_ pug.

Hermione, however, wasn't going to let Pansy Parkinson the _ugly pug _get away with this, oh no! She pushed up her sleeves and whipped out her wand. By now, everyone from the four corners of the Hogwarts Express had come to watch.

However, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and Harry all beat her to it. A mixed stream of curses and hexes flew past her and exploded on Pansy who shrieked and ran down the corridor. Her face was covered with bats (courtesy of Ginny) angry red boils, horns on the side of her head and feathers were sprouting from her arms, making her look like an ugly ram cross bat cross bird.

Not a pleasant sight.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Thanks, for helping me out there. Even though I was mad at you." Hermione scribbled the note and sent it floating down the tables in the Great Hall to her friends. Hermione was standing beside Professor McGonagall with the other prefects (she had only been notified that day about her new role as a prefect. Apparently the Headmaster had wanted to give her a nice, pleasant surprise.)

"Silence, please." Immediately, the excited chatter ceased and every student turned their faces towards Dumbledore as he made his usual speeches.

"We have several newcomers this year, who will join us today."

As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall opened and a small group shuffled in.

Hermione listened for Helena's name and cheered loudly when she was placed in Gryffindor. ("I knew you'd be in Gryffindor! Didn't I tell you?")

So she was quite shocked to say the least, when she saw one dark-haired boy (JACK!) climbing up the steps to the Sorting Hat. And it was as if she was in a dream, when she saw the brim of the Hat move and say:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

After the Sorting Hat had finished and Hermione was given her Prefect badge and duties, she joined her fellow Gryffindors at the table. She gave Jack a bear-like hug and grinned at him. Jack grinned too.

"Hey, how come you never told me that you were going to Hogwarts?" Hermione scolded after while.

"Well, I was as surprised as you, actually. Mother told me that since we weren't going back to France with Father, I could go to school in your country. She only told me yesterday to pack my bags and that I was going to Hogwarts where you were!" Jack replied good-naturedly. He grinned again. "But even if I was told before hand, I still wouldn't tell you. I'd keep it a surprise for you!"

Hermione blushed.

Food appeared on the golden platters, and they ate heartily. Jack's friendly nature quickly won over Harry and Ron, and every now and again the Gryffindor table would shake with laughter and hilarity as Jack told joke after another.

After dinner, they all ambled back to the Common Room and at eight-thirty, lights went out and everybody said their goodnights.

Jack went over to Hermione who was about to clamber up the girls dormitory, took her hand and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight 'Mione."

* * *

Well... whataya think?

Don't worry, Draco will be on in the scenes again soon enough.

At last, progress!

Please review and tell me what you think about Jack!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't live in England, I don't drink tea, I am not a legal adult, I have never published a book, I don't wear glasses, I did not dream up Harry Potter, I am not richer than the Queen and I doubt millions of people in the world even know my real name.

**Do you mind if I change to first person? It's heaps easier to write I, than Hermione or she all the time.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The next day, at breakfast, I was munching a piece of buttered toast on the bench when Jack slid onto the seat next to me.

"Hey Mione. What's first thing today?"

I looked over at him and was about to reply "Potions,", but caught sight of his hair and began laughing so hard that bits of toast flew out of my mouth and I fell off the bench.

"Woah, you okay?" He asked, concerned, still innocent of the fact that his hair looked like a porcupine. I swear it was the most funniest sight I had ever seen.

"Hahaha!-it's just-that-HAHA!-your -hair.." I wheezed in between laughs that shook my whole frame.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over me and I saw a pair of immaculate shoes an inch from the bridge of my nose. Drat.

"Granger. Have you finally realised that the ground beneath my feet is indeed your rightful place?" said Malfoy. I could even hear the sneer in his voice. Sodding ferret.

I tried to get up off the ground as dignified as i could.

Meanwhile, Jack stared at Draco and his girlfriend, Astoria, who was hanging onto his arm, a pious look on her face.

"What's your problem Drake? (I glanced up sharply at the nickname. Were they friends? I sincerely hoped not.) She just fell off-" However, 'Drake' didn't bother listening. He swept past Jack, clipping his shoulder on the way.

Infuriated that I had not been able to say a scathing word, I grabbed the nearest thing (which turned out to be the bottle of maple syrup) and threw it as hard as I could at Malfoy's retreating, stupid blonde head.

_Thwack_.

Everyone in the Great Hall froze. So did I. Did I just successfully manage to hit my fiance? I looked again. Sure enough, there was golden sticky stuff dripping down the back of his head, neck and back.

I could hardly contain my glee. I did a little war dance in the middle of the Hall. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Jack clapped.

"I did~ it, I did~ it. Ahuh, ahuh, In your face Malfoy!" I sang as loudly as I could, pumping my fists in the air and jogging madly on the spot.

Suddenly, I don't know how he managed to move so fast, but his sticky, furious face was in mine, his strong hands clenched around my wrists. I heard movement from the Gryffindor table but was too busy locked in Malfoy's gaze. His cold, steely eyes bored into my frightened browns. I think I might have let out a squeal or two.

"How dare you, you absolute wretch! I bet as soon as you heard that your filthy muggle parents were going to be replaced by pureblood Savinis, you leapt at the chance! So eager to adopt the Savini's noble title, a title that you don't deserve, no matter how much of their blood you have running in your filthy (he spat the word) filthy veins!"

I stood there, petrified (WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT? FIGHT HIM BACK! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!) and let his abuse wash over me. He was reproaching the parents I had lived with for 17 years of my life. But I just stood there. Without warning, tears sprouted in my eyes as I remembered the kindness of Robert and Jean Granger, and how I had pushed them away. It had been too painful to face the truth that they weren't mine.

Jack noticed and went absolutely ballistic. He threw the fuming Malfoy off me and wrestled him onto the ground. By now, the teachers finally got wind of what was happening and halted the fight.

But I just stood there, consumed with bittersweet memories.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

During Potions, which I had with the Slytherins (Joy), I tuned out of Slughorn's gibbering, and tried to ignore the cold eyes boring holes into my back from behind, in the Slytherin area.

Jack was sporting a bruise on his cheek. He waved a hand in my face.

"Hello? Hermione? Is the light on up there?... Hey! You alright?"

I jolted out of my daydream.

"Wha? Oh yes, I'm ... fine."

"No you're not." He put his arm around me and I leant my head on his shoulder. "Hey, its alright Hermione. I'm here. Even though Drake's my cousin (oh, so they're related. But thankfully, they're not that close. phew!), I must say he is a bit of a #$%&*%!"

I couldn't help but smile at him.

"But I have to marry him, Jack. I have to live with him." I complained.

"So? You can live with me! I doubt Drake will spend most of his time with you anyway."

At this I cheered up enormously.

"Oi! No physical contact between genders in my class! Get your arm off Miss Savini, Mr Deubreuil!" Slughorn's voice rang loud and clear through the old classroom and everyone turned around and sniggered. Only one person didn't though. Malfoy glowered at Jack, who turned back to our smouldering cauldron, abashed. I felt my cheeks reddening at Ron's raucous laughter.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

At lunch, Harry, Ron, Jack and I ambled towards the lake and sat down by our usual spot under a tree.

We chattered about Malfoy and what they'd do if they got their hands on him. Jack livened up our spirits by doing an excellent impersonation of the look on Malfoy's face when the maple syrup landed on him.

We turned to go, as the bell rang when suddenly a bright yellow light shot out from nowhere and bludgeoned into my chest. I felt my body flying backwards and with a gigantic SPLASH, I plunged smack-bang into the middle of the lake.

I opened my mouth and screamed too late, and cold water rushed into my mouth. My hands frantically raked the water for air, but my clothes weighed me down. I felt my body sinking...

My lungs felt like they were going to burst. I looked around me and saw I was in an eerie world of blue and drifting algae. I felt like I was floating, darkness closing in. I panicked and flailed in the water, and the darkness momentarily stopped in its tracks. During those brief few seconds, I saw faces flashing before my eyes.

Jack with his mouth wide and laughing, Harry on his Firebolt, Ron stuffing his face at dinner, Helena, Dimitri, my parents and lastly, an image of Robert and Jane Granger smiling together in a photo frame, lazily drifting across my failing vision.

I closed my eyes and the darkness swallowed me whole...

* * *

ha cliffe again!

Review and Tell me what you think about Malfoy and Jack and whether you like the story better in first person.

If you have any problems about the way the story is going, review.

If you have any suggestions, review.


End file.
